Barely Breathing
Barely Breathing 'by ''Duncan Sheik is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Blaine and Finn. At the start of the song, Blaine walks down the McKinley hallways after Kurt tells Blaine he's too busy to take any more calls. Blaine, upset and infuriated, walks to the auditorium and begins singing. Before the song starts, Rachel suggests Finn go to her NYADA classes with her, to which he does. He watches Rachel and sings both during and after doing this. The scenes intercut as Blaine sings near a chair on the stage, turning around to see Kurt, an imagination from his mind, while Finn watches Rachel dance and learn at NYADA. Towards the end of the song, we see Blaine messaging someone on Facebook named Eli.C. The messages imply that he is going to cheat on Kurt. Meanwhile, Finn sits in a NYADA classroom, thinking about his relationship with Rachel. Lyrics '''Blaine: I know what you're doing I see it all too clear I only taste the saline When I kiss away your tears Finn: You really had me going Wishing on a star But the black holes that surround you Are heavier by far Blaine: I believed in your confusion You were so completely torn It must have been that yesterday Was the day that I was born Finn: There's not much to examine There's nothing left to hide You really can't be serious If you have to ask me why Blaine and Finn: I say goodbye 'Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air I don't know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day I don't suppose it's worth the price It's worth the price The price that I would pay Finn (with Blaine): Everyone keeps asking (What's it all about?) I used to be so certain (And I can't figure out) Blaine (with Finn): What is this attraction? (I only feel the pain) There's nothing left to reason And only you to blame Blaine and Finn: Will it ever change? 'Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air I don't know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day I don't suppose it's worth the price It's worth the price The price that I would pay Blaine (with Finn): But I'm (thinking it over) anyway Blaine and Finn (Blaine): I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh) I've come to find I may never know Finn: Your changing mind Blaine Is it friend or foe? Blaine and Finn: I rise above Or sink below Finn: Every time Blaine You come and go Blaine and Finn: Please don't Come and go Ooh 'Cause I am barely breathing And I can't find the air I don't know who I’m kidding Imagining you care And I could stand here waiting A fool for another day I don't suppose it's worth the price It's worth the price The price that I would pay Blaine (with Finn): But I'm (thinking it over) anyway Blaine and Finn (Blaine): I'm thinking it over anyway, yeah, yeah, yeah (Oooh) Finn: I know what you're doing Blaine and Finn: I see it all too clear Trivia *''Barely Breathing'' was written and originally performed by Duncan Sheik, who also wrote the music for , which originally starred Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff among others. *The outfit Kurt is wearing when Blaine imagines him in the auditorium, is the outfit he wore when they met for the first time. Errors *When Blaine receives the Facebook message from Eli.C, the icons at the top suggest he has new notifications, not new messages. However, he could have read his message before. *Blaine playbacks Finn's voice: 'Every Time'. Gallery barelybreathing_finnhudson.jpg Tumblr_mbehr52BET1qapg62o3_250.gif cheater!blaine.png hifacelooksfunnyhahahha_barelybreathing_-_blaine.png sorry_-_blaine.jpg barelybreathing_finn.png finndoesnotfeellikehefitsthere_finn.jpg Eliclighthousepoke.jpeg Elic.jpeg tumblr mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto2 250.gif tumblr mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto3 250.gif tumblr mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto4 250.gif tumblr mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto5 250.gif tumblr mkwpz2kIKQ1qbmqtto6 250.gif Glee0404-0616.jpg tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo1 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo2 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo3 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo4 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo5 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo6 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo7 250.gif tumblr mpg3hqdDaI1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mz0edvywvL1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif barely breathing.jpg barely breathing 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four